


A Kiss Will Make It Better

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets hurt during a raid and Hannibal takes care of him, and Will talks about his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Will Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic probably sucks, read at own risk!

The killer they were after was such an amateur. He left hair, saliva, and semen at his last crime scene; making it so easy for the FBI crime labs to identify him. After obtaining his name, Jack found his place of residence. He then rounded up the SWAT team, Will Graham, and because he was already with Will, Hannibal Lecter to go find and arrest him. Once they made it to the killer's home, Will went in first, backed up by three SWAT members. At first, there was silence, then a loud bang, and Will felt a fire in his shoulder.

Without thinking, Will and his back up started to fire their guns simultaneously, causing the frightened murderer to run out his back door where the rest of SWAT was waiting to take him down. Will staggered out the front door, more dazed by the sudden shooting than his own injury. Jack noticed the blood immediately and cursed.

"God damn it! Doctor Lecter, I need your assistance over here!"

Hannibal and Jack both ran to the injured profiler, Hannibal leaning down to inspect the damage while Jack hovered over Will.

"The good news is, the bullet isn't deep. It didn't even get past the muscle of Will's shoulder. However, the bullet needs to be extracted, and since this location is close to my office, I asked permission to take Will there and get rid of it in a sterile environment." Hannibal said with a sharp tone that left no room for negotiation.

Jack nodded and accompanied the two over to Hannibal's car. After helping Will into the seatbelt, Hannibal went around to the drivers side and got in, starting the car, and pulled out.

"Hannibal, please. You can just take me to the hospital. Don't waste anymore of your time." Will said, wincing at the ache in his shoulder.

"Nonsense," replied Hannibal, "not only is the hospital further away, but I would feel much more comfortable if I were the one to help you."

Will stayed silent as they pulled into the parking lot of Hannibal's office, grimacing as he removed the seatbelt and got out of the car. Once in the office, Hannibal started to gather first aid supplies.

"Please Will, remove your shirt and sit down in a chair." Hannibal instructed in a soft, but firm voice.

Will did as he was told, but was hesitant to put his shirt away. He had begun to feel attracted to his therapist for a couple of months now, so the idea of being half naked in front of him was extremely embarrassing.

Hannibal sensed Will's discomfort and gave him a small smile, "Come now Will, we are both males. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

'Even though he looks more handsome than any patient you've ever had.' Said a small voice that Hannibal fought to banish from the back of his mind.

Will nodded shyly and placed his blood stained shirt across the back of his chair, cringing at the pull that movement had on his shoulder. Hannibal moved a chair directly in front if Will and took a seat, pulling out a cotton swab and rubbing alcohol. He wet the swab and regarded Will's shoulder warily.

"I'm sorry, Will. But this is going to hurt."

Hannibal started to clean the wound gently, only stopping when Will flinched. After cleaning the wound, Hannibal pulled out a pair of tweezers and sterilized it's tips. Hannibal could see the agitation on Will's face as he looked at the tweezers. Knowing from experience, Hannibal tried to engage Will in conversation to keep his mind off of the tweezers.

"Will, why did you ask me to take you to the hospital? Do you not trust my medical expertise?"

Will flinched as the tweezers started to breech his skin and look for the bullet. "N-no, I would never question your medical know-how... It's just... Whenever I've been hurt, I've either taken care of it myself, or went to the hospital. I've never had a person want to help with one of my injuries before."

'Well, this is interesting.' Thought Hannibal.

"And by 'a person' I'm assuming you mean your father?" Hannibal replied out loud.

Will scoffed, "I especially mean my father. You know how most parent tell their kids that they would 'kiss it better'? My father never did that. I learned at a young age my father believed in tough love, not magic kisses."

Hannibal felt genuinely bad for Will in regards to that area. Hannibal's mother and father would always kiss his injuries 'better', and he remembered the special warmth he would feel thinking his parents had magic kisses. Knowing that Will had never had that as a child actually made Hannibal feel strangely... Hurt. He brushed that feeling aside for later inspection as he bandaged Will's shoulder.

"Thank you, doctor." Will said softly.

"You're very welcome." Hannibal replied. Without thinking about it, Hannibal leaned forward to brush a brief kiss over Will's bandage. Will gasped softly.

"Forgive me for being forward." Hannibal apologized as he got up to dispose of the used medical supplies.

"No I-I liked it." Will blurted out, instantly bowing his head in shame. Will's mind screamed out that he was stupid. The only reason Hannibal did that was because he felt bad about Will not getting that kind of attention as a kid... Wasn't it?

Will felt fingers on his chin, tilting his head upwards until his eyes locked with the deep maroon gems of Hannibal's.

Hannibal relished the eye contact. Those sapphire orbs held so much information, Hannibal didn't think he could take it all in. Will's eyes held a darkness that Hannibal wanted to bring out in Will, to show Will his full potential. Yet, they still held a childlike innocence about certain things. It was such a contradiction, but Hannibal loved it.

Hannibal's thumb grazed Will's stubble covered jaw lightly, moving up to caress his cheek.

"Hannibal.." Will spoke out softly.

Hannibal leaned down and captured Will's soft lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Running his tongue across Will's bottom lip, he asked for entrance, and Will gave it; opening his mouth eagerly to allow Hannibal's tongue to slip inside. Will pushed up against Hannibal, moaning in the back of his throat as Hannibal brought him to his feet to press their bodies together tightly, their erections brushing against one another.

When they broke for air, Hannibal asked, "Do you consent? This is your last chance to turn back."

"Yes." Was the last word Will spoke before Hannibal's tongue took refuge in his mouth again. Will eagerly rubbed his body against Hannibal's, loving the way his nipples rubbed against the jacket of Hannibal's suit. Will realized in that moment that Hannibal was wearing far too many clothes, and set out to remove him of the constricting suit. Hannibal stopped his hands just as he was about to undo the first button, and Will whimpered in protest.

"Now, Will. You are not allowed to undress daddy." As the sentence left his mouth, Hannibal watched Will's face to gauge his reaction.

When Will bowed his head and whispered, "Yes, daddy" Hannibal guided him to his desk and sat Will on it, not caring about the papers he sent scattering. Hannibal took a step back to remove his jacket and waistcoat, Will watching with unwavering interest. When Hannibal stepped back towards Will, the young profiler was the one to initiate a heated kiss, pressing his lithe body against Hannibal's broad frame. Hannibal began to discard Will's pants, roughly tugging at the denim of his jeans and the cotton of his briefs. Will lifted his hips to help, effectively pressing their chest closer together and causing the two men to groan.

After getting Will completely naked, Hannibal stepped back to look at the picture Will made. His slim body stretched across the wide wooden desk, his hair a halo of messy chocolate curls, and his wide blue eyes clouded with lust.

Hannibal quickly discarded his shirt, trousers, and underwear and gave Will a chance to see him in all his glory. Will looked up at Hannibal, connecting their eyes with an intense stare.

"May I touch you, daddy?"

Hannibal's smile went feral, "Of course you can, my baby."

At the first touch of Will's hand to his cock, Hannibal had to grit his teeth to keep from spilling his seed too early. Will teased his erection with soft, languid strokes that had Hannibal groaning in minutes. Hannibal pushed Will's hand away and pushed him back down against the desk, stepping between the young man's legs and spreading his thighs. Hannibal started to stroke his fingers against Will's hole, stopping abruptly as he felt how tightly closed it was.

"Will, my dear boy, have you ever done this before?" Hannibal asked.

"No daddy, you're my first." Will panted, lifting his hips in search of Hannibal's fingers.

Hannibal growled deep in his chest before he spit on his fingers and slid one into Will's tight hole slowly, relishing the feel of the heat surrounding his digit. Whether it was from a high pain tolerance or just the adrenaline from the moment, Will pushed back on Hannibal's finger, groaning from the delicious burn and not caring about the pain.

Hannibal quickly added a second finger, thrusting faster to draw more of those sinful moans from that glorious mouth.

"Daddy, please... I'm ready... I need you in me!" Will begged beautifully.

"Very well, my lovely boy." Hannibal practically growled, pulling Will up and pressing their chests together as his thick cock slipped inside Will's virgin ass.

Will practically screamed as Hannibal's first thrust buried him to the hilt and brushed his prostate. Hannibal bit down hard on Will's neck as he continued to pound into the pliant boy underneath him.

"D-daddy, daddy! Please daddy, make me cum!" Will begged helplessly, so drunk on pleasure, he didn't know what to do. Hannibal released Will's neck, loving the copper taste of the young man's blood in his mouth.

"Yes, my sweet boy, cum for me. Cum for daddy."

Hannibal's well placed thrusts and thick accent finally pushed Will over the edge of ecstasy, ripping his orgasm from him and painting his chest in thick white ribbons of cum. Hannibal followed a moment after, coating Will's tight channel with his seed.

After their heartbeats went back to normal, Hannibal noticed that their hard love making had made Will's injury bleed through the bandage.

"Come along Will, let's fix you back up."

"Yes daddy."

Both men smiled smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
